je suis désolé
by CapIronA
Summary: Une visite surprise. Ils sont tous les deux brisés. Ils ont besoin de se reconstruire. Pas à pas.


Hello! Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas publié, donc me revoila avec un petit OS (qui aura surement une partie 2!) donc voila enjoy ;)

La tour semblait si calme. Mais pas un calme agréable. Un calme d'après tempête. Steve marchait dans le salon, là où ils se réunissaient tous ensemble autrefois lors de leur fameuse soirée pour se retrouver après leurs missions. Il marchait dans le noir, faisant attention où ils posaient les pieds. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver ici. Mais la nostalgie l'avait submergé et s'était retrouvé ici. Il était quasiment sûr de n'y voir personne. Qui oserait revenir ici après ce qui était arrivé ? Excepté l'idiot inconscient qu'était Captain America bien sûr.

Il s'approcha de la vitre afin d'observé New York. Il n'était pas revenu depuis un long moment, et cette vue lui avait manqué. Dehors, il ne voyait que les lumières de la vie éclairant la ville. Il était tard, mais cela ne manquait pas d'animation. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aucun nuage ne cachait les étoiles. Un spectacle magnifique s'offrait à lui.

Il soupira. Parfois, il regrettait comment les choses avaient tourné. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait réellement merdé. Mais Bucky était la seule chose qui lui rappelait son époque, il avait peut-être aveuglé par ça. Au fond de lui il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de ce qu'il avait perdu. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu le temps. Tout avait été trop brutal. Il était censé mourir en 1945 mais s'était réveillé soixante-dix ans plus tard. Il vivait dans une époque où, encore maintenant, avait dû mal à s'y intégrer. Et il avait beaucoup perdu : Peggy, Bucky, ses amis… Steve soupira à nouveau. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû rester au fond de l'eau. Il baissa la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici Rogers ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas aller les autorités et de te dénoncer."

Le blond se retourna, stupéfait. Il pensait qu'il serait la toute dernière personne à voir ici. Surtout après ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Enfin, cette tour restait la sienne après tout. N'avait-il pas fait une erreur de revenir ? Dieu qu'il se sentait stupide

"Je, mh…  
\- T'as vraiment un putain de culot de te montrer ici.  
\- Je sais." finit-il par dire.

Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? Il savait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il n'avait aucun droit à être ici.

Il eut un silence pendant un moment où Steve observa Tony se servir un verre d'alcool. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient en bataille et que sa barbe n'était plus aussi entretenue qu'auparavant. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, et surtout à la taille de ses cernes qui étaient visibles même s'il faisait sombre.

"Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.  
\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? Parce Monsieur Steve Je-sais-tout Rogers me le dit ?  
\- Tony, je…  
\- Ferme-la un peu ! De quel droit tu viens ici et me donner des ordres ?" avait craché Stark.

Steve avait senti la haine dans la voix de Tony. Sa gorge s'était serrée et avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment parler. Eux qui avaient si proche autrefois, aujourd'hui c'était à peine si Steve avait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Car il savait qu'il avait blessé, que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état.

"Ça y est t'as perdu la parole ? Plus d'ordre à me donner ?"

Le blond tourna la tête. Il avait si honte.

"Tony, écoute… Je suis désolé. Pour tout.  
\- Oh wow ! Monsieur Captain Glaçon est désolé !  
\- Arrête avec ça. Tony, s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que tout cette histoire est allée trop loin. On est allé trop loin, l'un comme l'autre. Tu me manques, tu sais."

Et Tony se tut, et but cul sec le fond de son verre.

"Fallait peut-être y penser avant Rogers. J'avais raison. De ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'a pas de côté sombre. Enfin maintenant, je me demande si tu as un bon côté."

Les mots de Tony le touchèrent en plein cœur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait ça de lui.

"Mais bordel Tony, tu crois que je suis un robot ? Que je ne ressens rien ?  
\- Je me suis posé la question plusieurs fois, oui."

Steve releva la tête, se rapprochant de lui.

"Imagine-toi, te réveiller dans une époque qui n'est PAS la tienne ? Ou tu apprends que tes amis sont morts et que tu es littéralement SEUL ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais eu envie de mourir ? Que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi ? Tu n'imagines pas toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de jeter l'éponge. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Car j'avais que ça. Et si j'abandonnais, c'était fini. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre. D'aimer à nouveau. D'être aimé. Tu m'as donné une maison  
\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
\- Puis il est revenu. Comment tu penses que t'aurais réagis si ton meilleur ami avec qui t'as grandi, et que t'as vu mourir de tes propres yeux revenait à la surface ? Je ne pouvais pas te laisser le tuer. Ni te laisser avoir ça sur ta conscience. Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais imagine, rien qu'une seconde, c'était Rhodey tu n'aurais pas tu fais la même chose au fond ?"

Le blond ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure de son discours, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Toute la peine, la colère qu'il avait gardée en lui depuis si longtemps avait juste finir par imploser. Il essuya les quelques larmes et recula de quelques pas.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir…  
\- Steve, arrête-toi."

Le discours du blond avait vraiment secoué Tony. Il pouvait lire la peine qu'il endurait sur son visage. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'homme à l'armure de fer, qui s'était radouci à l'entente de son discours, s'approcha de l'autre homme et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, glissa le blond sans relever la tête vers lui, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne savais pas tout ça. Tu aurais dû, mh, m'en parler.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose.  
\- On se ressemble là-dessus.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.  
\- J'ai encore besoin de temps pour tout ça.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends Tony. Tu as toujours le téléphone. Appelle-moi quand tu es prêt. Et je serai là.

Il hésita un instant, mais finit pas se pencher vers Tony pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur la joue. Il se recula, et se dirigea vers le toit où se trouvait son Quinjet et pour repartir vers sa base. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est que Tony esquissé un faible sourire.

Voila, j'espère que ca vous plaira n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis c'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer!

Ps: j'ai vu endgame et je ne m'en remets pas... Je suis en deuil j'avais besoin de douceur.

A la prochaine, prenez soin de vous :)


End file.
